<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'cause I wanna find tomorrow with you by skamboro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612878">'cause I wanna find tomorrow with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamboro/pseuds/skamboro'>skamboro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Skating, I´m not going to list the things happening in the smuttier part, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Polyamory, Sledding, Snow, Snowball Fight, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, but things happen, everyone knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl, girlstrip, i just love sam arias, oh no the power went out, please yell at me in the comments, soft queers, starting a sam arias fanclub now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamboro/pseuds/skamboro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Kara´s idea.<br/>So, technically, it´s all her fault.<br/>"We should get out of town for a weekend." She had proposed a few weeks ago at girl’s night she had with Alex, Sam and Lena at her place. "You know, like, a girls´ trip!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR: Kara has Supergirl duties, so Alex, Lena and Sam spend the weekend at a cabin in the mountains alone. A lot of things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'cause I wanna find tomorrow with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I kinda fell in love with this pairing after reading "homes for lost things" by daskey and polarkai (if you haven´t yet, please go read it! it´s so incredibly good!) and then it started to snow in my town (finally!) and one thing lead to another and now we´re here.</p>
<p>Please enjoy and if you find mistakes of any kind, let me know. I don´t have a beta and after re-reading everything dozens of times my head is spinning, so I´m sorry for any inconsistencies. Hopefully it´s nothing that can´t be fixed afterwards, so just give me all the criticism.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love, K. &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PS: title is from chinatown from Bleachers feat. Bruce Springsteen, a song I´ve been listening to nonstop while writing this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Kara´s idea.</p>
<p>So, technically, it´s all her fault.</p>
<p>"We should get out of town for a weekend." She had proposed a few weeks ago at girl’s night she had with Alex, Sam and Lena at her place. "You know, like, a girls´ trip!"</p>
<p>One of Lena´s perfect eyebrows had shot up at that. "Girls´ trip?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Kara had exclaimed in delight. "We´ll like, braid each other’s hair and paint our nails and- "</p>
<p>"Oh, hell no", Alex had interrupted her sister. "I´m not braiding anyone´s hair or letting anyone paint my nails."</p>
<p>"Come on, guys! It´ll be fun!"</p>
<p>"Why do you even want to go on a <em>girls' trip</em>, Kara?" Alex had asked with a sigh.</p>
<p>"<em>Because</em>! We have to, you know, celebrate."</p>
<p>"Celebrate?" Both of Lena´s perfect eyebrows had shot up. "What do we have to celebrate?"</p>
<p>"You know, each other? Our friendship? And we deserve it. Look, you broke up with James, rightfully so, Alex is finally happy and over Maggie, I sent Mon-El back to the future and am happy to be single and Sam is back in town for good. Don´t you think that deserves a celebration?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>A few weeks later Sam sends Ruby to Nia´s place for the weekend, because "You may be fourteen now, but I am certainly not letting you stay at home alone for a weekend. Nia and Brainy will take care of you. Behave!" and Sam´s car gets loaded with everything they need for a girls´ trip over the weekend, because Lena doesn´t know how to drive without a driver and Alex bike may look good, but it´s not suited for a road trip into the mountains.</p>
<p>They are ready.</p>
<p><em>So</em> <em>ready</em>.</p>
<p>They have pillows and smoothies for Lena, Alex has her favourite leather jacket she won´t even need and Sam looks like the perfect soccer Mom, with jeans and a hoodie and a baseball cap and healthy drinks for everyone in the cup holders.</p>
<p>They are so ready.</p>
<p>"Where the hell is Kara?" Alex groans, already fishing her phone out of her backpack and calling her sister. "Kara! Where are you? We wanted to leave 10 minutes ago! What do you mean- Kara! You- What, no!” </p>
<p>She paces the length of Sam´s driveway and throws her hands up in frustration. </p>
<p>“I never go on vacation and I managed to get three days off! Even Lena freaking Luthor-"</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>Alex rolls her eyes at a scowling Lena. </p>
<p>"Even <em>Lena</em> agreed to stay away from any labs for a weekend. You- No, Kara. Goddammit! You know what? We´re going to have the best girls’ trip ever, even without you. You´ll be so jealous when we get back and - Kara? Kara? Oh, <em>fuck</em> <em>you</em>, Kara!" Alex drops her hand. "She hung up on me."</p>
<p>"So, she´s not coming?" Sam asks, drinking noisily through her straw.</p>
<p>"No. Supergirl duties. Apparently, Barry needs her, and it cannot wait."</p>
<p>"Well, screw your sister," Lena adds with a shrug. "We can have fun without her."</p>
<p>"Lena Luthor having fun? I don´t know about that." Alex quips, opening the door on the passenger´s side. "And I´m calling shotgun!"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Lena scowls at the older woman. "Not fair. And I can have fun. You´ll see."</p>
<p>"Oh, really? Are we going to play <em>I spy with my little eye</em>?" Alex turns her head to look at Lena in the backseat.</p>
<p>"Oh shush." Lena flips Alex´s forehead and rolls her eyes. "Sam, do something!"</p>
<p>Sam starts the engine and puts her drink back into the cupholder. "Forget it, Luthor. Chill. Be fun. Have fun. This is going to be ah-mazing."</p>
<p>"Oh God, you love road trips, I forgot. Please don´t tell me you have a playli- "</p>
<p>Lena´s voice is cut off when Sam turns up the volume and starts singing along:</p>
<p>
  <em>"But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more, just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door."</em>
</p>
<p>"Come on, Lena, sing! Alex, sing!"</p>
<p>Alex shakes her head with a laugh but starts to sing with Sam anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da</em>
</p>
<p> <em>Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle a da da!"</em></p>
<p>"Your turn, Lena!"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da</em>
</p>
<p> <em>Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da!"</em></p>
<p>Lena is glad she´s sitting in the back because that way she can glare at her friends without them noticing and she doesn´t need to sing with them, even though they keep trying to get her to join them.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sha-la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la tee-da!"</em>
</p>
<p>Alex turns in her seat and grins at Lena. <em>"Yoouu, myyy-"</em></p>
<p>"I have green eyes, Danvers." Lena crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, wondering what she´s gotten herself into.</p>
<p>Two hours into the drive they stop for a toilet break and to stretch their legs.</p>
<p>"You want me to drive for a while?"</p>
<p>"Thanks, Alex, but I´m good for now. Maybe later."</p>
<p>"Okay, then I´ll join Lena in the back."</p>
<p>"Wha-"</p>
<p>Alex pushes Lena back into the car and slides in next to her before Sam drives off quickly with a laugh. She turns the volume up again and Alex tries to get Lena to sing along to <em>Don´t go breaking my heart.</em> She ends up singing both parts in different voices and maybe, just maybe, it gets Lena to crack a smile.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>They reach their destination a few hours later.</p>
<p>“This is… nice”, Lena takes in the wooden cabin and the snow all around them.</p>
<p>“It´s so… <em>Kara</em>”, Alex adds, grabbing their bags from the trunk.</p>
<p>“I love it!” The glee in Sam´s voice is unmistakable. “Oh my god, I love snow.” </p>
<p>She drops to her knees and buries her fingers in the soft snow. “We have to build snow humans! And have a snowball fight! And- “</p>
<p>“Let´s get inside first, Arias.” Alex laughs and opens the door. “Oh, wow.” She chuckles and takes in the wooden interior. There´s wooden walls, wooden furniture, a wooden ceiling.</p>
<p>“It´s quite rustic.” Lena takes a step around Alex. “It´s nice though. And you´re right, it´s so <em>Kara</em>.”</p>
<p>All of a sudden Sam rushes past them and up the stairs, laughing giddily. “Come on, guys, let´s check out the bedrooms!”</p>
<p>There are two bedrooms.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow. That bed is… big.” Alex stares at the bed in the first room, a giant bed that could probably fit the three of them starfishing.</p>
<p>“Okay, we could have orgies on that bed.” Sam looks over Alex`s shoulder into the room. “Not that I plan on, uh, having any orgies while we´re here.”</p>
<p>“Good to know, Samantha.” Lena laughs and strides towards the second room. Peering into it she lets out a laugh. “This feels a lot like boarding school.”</p>
<p>Alex and Sam follow her into the next room and sure enough, there are three bunk beds inside.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Ruby would love this.”</p>
<p>“I feel like I´m in middle school again.” Alex laughs and walks into the room, sitting down on the first bed. “I´m taking this one.”</p>
<p>“Are we seriously sleeping in bunk beds?” Lena asks sceptically.</p>
<p>“Hell yes!” Sam grabs Lena´s arm and drags her inside. “Come on, we can even push them together and cover the sides with blankets, make our own bunkbed slash pillow slash blanket fort!”</p>
<p>Alex can´t help but chuckle and Lena just gapes at her two friends.</p>
<p>“We´ll see about that. Why don´t we just leave our stuff here and explore a little bit?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>There´s nothing around the cabin except for snow, trees, snow, woods, snow, mountains, snow, a frozen lake, snow, and more snow.</p>
<p>“There´s so much snow!”</p>
<p>Sam is well and truly in her element, she made three snow angels so far, keeps throwing snowballs at an unimpressed Alex and Lena, trying to get them to join her in a fight, but they just keep walking around the lake like the boring party poopers they are.</p>
<p>“Do you think there are skates at the cabin?” Sam suddenly wonders out loud and then she´s off to the cabin on her long legs, stomping through the snow.</p>
<p>“I´m not getting onto that ice.” Lena stares at the frozen lake with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Me neither,” Alex adds. “And I´m sure there aren´t even- “</p>
<p>“Guys, check this out! We can go ice-skating!”</p>
<p>Sam rushes towards them with a bright smile. She doesn´t stop, just grabs Alex´s arm and drags her down to the lake, Lena following them with a groan.</p>
<p>“There weren´t any skates, but these things you can strap under your regular shoes and I have no idea what they´re called, but we´re going ice-skating!”</p>
<p>“Oh, hell now.”</p>
<p>“Lena, come on.” Sam is already standing on the ice with the skates strapped to her shoes. “It´ll be fun.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Lena, it´ll be fun!” Alex adds with a mocking laugh. “You said you´d be fun.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up, Danvers.” Lena groans. “You two go skate, I´ll stay here.”</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh.” Sam shakes her head. “Come on, both of you. It´ll be fun, trust me.”</p>
<p>Of course, they cannot resist the infamous Arias puppy eyes and soon enough the three of them are on the ice together. Sam spins and laps around them, while Alex and Lena latch onto each other to not slip and tumble down. They both swear under their breath the whole time and glare at Sam´s spinning figure, but then Sam stops and grabs their hands and skates backwards while pulling them with her and –</p>
<p>“Mabithisfu”, Lena mumbles and Sam grins at her.</p>
<p>“What? What did you say? I didn´t hear you.”</p>
<p>Lena rolls her eyes and Alex laughs. “You were right, it´s fun. And you´re way too good at this.”</p>
<p>Sam skates them around the lake, sometimes faster, which makes both Alex´s and Lena´s eyes widen while they cling to her arms with both hands, sometimes slower, so they can enjoy the feeling of gliding across the ice. It ends up bringing smiles onto their faces and Sam gets so lost in their happiness and their laughter that she doesn´t notice the small bump in time. She tumbles down onto her back and both Alex and Lena try to keep her steady, but Sam is too strong for them both. They don´t let go though and so Lena falls onto Sam first and then Alex lands on top of them both.</p>
<p>There´s groaning and moving limbs, but they´re so tangled they can´t even get up.</p>
<p>Sam is the first one who loses it and her loud laughter echoes throughout the lake.</p>
<p>Soon enough both Lena and Alex join her, their laughter dulled by how their faces are pressed into Sam´s neck and chest.</p>
<p>It takes them a while to stop laughing and to finally get up.</p>
<p>Sam decides to let them grab onto her jacket while she skates them back to the shore. She immediately regrets it because Alex and Lena cannot stop laughing.</p>
<p>“You look like you peed yourself.” Alex laughs and she´s pointing at Sam´s wet behind.</p>
<p>“Stop staring at my butt, Danvers. And if I didn´t love you both so much I´d leave you in the middle of the lake fending for yourselves.” Sam scoffs. As soon as they´re on solid ground again she takes off her skates and heads towards the cabin. “I´m going into the jacuzzi. You can join me if you want to.”</p>
<p>With that, she turns around and Lena and Alex struggle to get their skates off without falling over again.</p>
<p>“There´s a jacuzzi?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>Alex decides to prepare dinner for them, while Lena puts on music and pours them some drinks. It takes her twenty minutes, and she leaves the pasta on the stove for them to eat later.</p>
<p>“Thank God Sam had the foresight to pack groceries and things to cook.” Alex grabs the wine glass Lena offers her with a smile. “You only thought about drinks, and me, well, I brought myself.”</p>
<p>“That´s good enough,” Lena smirks at her and raises her glass. “Wanna join Sam?”</p>
<p>They grab a third glass for Sam and the bottle of red wine and move around the house in search of a jacuzzi.</p>
<p>“Where even is this jacuzzi?”</p>
<p>“SAM? SAM!”</p>
<p>Lena covers her ears with her wrists, both glasses pressed against her face now. “Please don´t scream like that again.”</p>
<p>“You´re just jealous because it´s not your name I´m screaming.” Alex winks at her and then turns around again. “MARCO!”</p>
<p>Lena closes her eyes with a groan.</p>
<p>“POLO!” They hear from somewhere and Alex´s eyes light up.</p>
<p>“MARCO!”</p>
<p>“POLO!”</p>
<p>Lena rolls her eyes. “You cannot keep shouting your way through the house.”</p>
<p>“MARCO!”</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD, SAM, JUST TELL US WHERE YOU ARE!”</p>
<p>“Now who´s screaming, Luthor?”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up, Danvers.”</p>
<p>“Backdoor! Outside!” They get in reply and when they open said backdoor, they find a bubbling jacuzzi with a smiling Sam in it, her face soft behind the hot steam.</p>
<p>“Why is there a jacuzzi?” Lena shakes her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I don´t care, there´s a jacuzzi!” Alex puts her glass and the bottle down and strips her clothes until she´s left in panties and a sports bra, before she jumps into the jacuzzi, warm water splashing around. “Luthor, give me the drinks and then get undressed!”</p>
<p>Lena blinks a few times before she realizes that she´s seriously about to go into a jacuzzi in her underwear. Her black lace underwear.</p>
<p>“Come on, Lena.” Sam sticks her hands towards her. “Get in. And give me my drink!”</p>
<p>Lena rolls her eyes, puts both glasses into Sam´s hands, and strips down to her underwear with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, Luthor.” Alex's eyes are wide and when Lena raises her head, she notices them both staring at her, looking her up and down.</p>
<p>“You´re so hot, Lena,” Sam says, eyes everywhere on her body except her face.</p>
<p>“Eyes up here.” Lena points at her face with a smug look while she steps into the hot water. “Both of you.”</p>
<p>“Can´t blame us though.” Sam wiggles her eyebrows at her and takes a sip of her wine. She swallows and laughs and says: “You´re stunning, Lena.”</p>
<p>Lena blushes and smiles bashfully. “Oh, shut up, Samantha.”</p>
<p>“She´s right though.” Alex raises her glass in cheers. “To Lena Luthor being the sexiest woman in National City.”</p>
<p>Sam clinks her glass against Alex with a grin. “Hear, hear.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Lena groans and leans back until the water is above her shoulders. “I hate you both.”</p>
<p>“Nah.” Sam scoots closer and pinches Lena´s cheeks between her fingers. “You love us, you sexy woman.”</p>
<p>“Stop flirting in front of me!” Alex interrupts with an affronted laugh.</p>
<p>“Jealous?” Sam grins at her and leans her head onto Lena´s shoulder, her hair wet sticking to her neck.</p>
<p>Alex rolls her eyes. “This wouldn´t be happening if Kara was here.”</p>
<p>Lena laughs and shakes her head a bit. “Oh, trust me, it would. Poor oblivious Kara just wouldn´t realise it.”</p>
<p>“That´s… most likely very true.”</p>
<p>Alex finishes her glass and puts it on the edge of the jacuzzi. Then she sticks her foot out and pokes at the soft stomach in front of her.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Sam exclaims, staring at her. “I´m ticklish!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, that was meant for Lena.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Lena splashes her with water. “Rude!”</p>
<p>“What? You´re boring! Sitting there with your drinks and your flirting and your pretty faces!”</p>
<p>Sam nudges Lena´s shoulder with a grin. “She said we´re pretty.”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm.” Lena agrees. “I think she likes us.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my gooood.” Alex lunges forward with a groan and grabs them both at their arms, pushing them underwater abruptly. They emerge with wide eyes and wet hair sticking to their faces, both glaring at Alex who leans back against the edge of the jacuzzi with a smug look.</p>
<p>“Oh, you´re going down, Danvers.” Sam rubs her hands together and stands up tall. “Lena, you grab the legs, I push her down, go!”</p>
<p>Lena blinks at her. “I- what?”</p>
<p>Sam rolls her eyes and steps towards Alex. “Forget it, she´s tiny anyway.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I´m not ti- “</p>
<p>Alex is cut off by Sam hoisting her up and pushing her underwater in one go. Sam is shaking with laughter and without a warning she feels two arms wrap around her middle and then she´s being pulled down by Alex, who´s now on top of her, pushing her down before emerging again.</p>
<p>“You two are children.” Lena scolds them with a shake of her head. “Why- why are you looking at me like that? Alex? Why- Sam, help me! No, no- “</p>
<p>“She´s going to kill you.”</p>
<p>“Worth it.”</p>
<p>Lena splutters and sputters and shakes her head furiously.</p>
<p>“ALEXANDRA!”</p>
<p>“Oh no.”</p>
<p>“Oh no.”</p>
<p>“OH YES!” Lena lunges forward and pushes at Alex´s shoulders, trying to get her underwater again. “Why are you, why are you not- ugh, come on!”</p>
<p>Alex wraps her arms around Lena´s waist, her face pressed into Lena´s chest. “Super genes!” She laughs, before pulling Lena down again.</p>
<p>Sam shakes her head at her two friends who are so caught up in trying to drown each other, that they don´t even notice her stepping out of the pool and turning off all the outdoor lights.</p>
<p>“Wha- “</p>
<p>“I turned off the lights,” Sam explains, stepping in again. “Look up.”</p>
<p>“Up?”</p>
<p>Sam rolls her eyes and turns them both around, hands on their shoulders. “Look up. The sky is so clear.”</p>
<p>And indeed, the night sky is clear, no clouds are in sight, instead, there are billions of stars, planets, galaxies above them. Forgotten is their playful banter, instead, both Lena and Alex stare up in wonder, their mouths hanging open in awe.</p>
<p>“Come on, lean back.” Sam guides them back against the edge of the jacuzzi and wraps her arms around them, so they can lean into her shoulders.</p>
<p>“It´s so beautiful.” Lena whispers and Sam feels Alex nod her head in affirmation.</p>
<p>“Kara and I used to look at the stars a lot when she came to live with us. It made her feel less alone somehow, she said.” Alex sighs and then a smile spreads on her face. She raises one hand and points up. “That´s the Big Dipper.”</p>
<p>“Ursa major.” Lena murmurs.</p>
<p>“And that´s the Small Dipper.”</p>
<p>“Ursa- “</p>
<p>“Minor, yes, we know you´re a genius, Luthor.” Alex laughs and splashes water towards Lena.</p>
<p>Alex explains more constellations to them, while Lena mutters the Latin terms under her breath. Sam just holds them close and takes in the beautiful, endless night sky above them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>Alex reheats dinner, while Sam shows Lena how to “build a fort out of bunk beds”. To think that they´re going to be sleeping in bunk beds like middle schoolers makes her laugh, the thought too surreal somehow.</p>
<p>They eat dinner cuddled in front of the fireplace, wrapped in blankets. There´s no tv, so they´re listening to Lena´s Spotify-playlist, something soft and easy and jazzy, while they eat in comfortable silence. They take turns getting ready for bed and brush their teeth next to each other. Sam makes silly faces in front of the mirror and earns genuine laughs from Alex and Lena. </p>
<p>Finally, they crawl into the bunk bed fort, with blankets on the sides and pillows and it´s so cosy and cuddly. Sam lies in the middle, with Alex to her right and Lena to her left, both close to her, but not too close.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Sam asks, grabbing both their hands. “We could hike up the mount- “</p>
<p>“Samantha,” Lena warns with a laugh.</p>
<p>Sam chuckles. “I know, I know. Maybe go down to the lake again, ska- “</p>
<p>“Nope,” Alex warns this time. “No more skating.”</p>
<p>“I want to build a snow human though.”</p>
<p>“I think that can be arranged, darling,” Lena says quietly, squeezing Sam´s hand.</p>
<p>“Let´s just go to sleep and then see what the day brings,” Alex suggests, yawning into Sam´s shoulder. “I´m tired.”</p>
<p>“Oh, poor baby.” Sam coos. </p>
<p>“Good night, Sam. Good night, Lena.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Alex.” Sam presses a kiss to her head that´s still pressed into her shoulder. “Night, Lena.”</p>
<p>Lena smiles and turns her body, so it´s facing both Sam and Alex. “Good night, sleep tight.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>Lena and Alex wake to cursing coming from downstairs, their legs tangled, and their heads buried into their pillows. </p>
<p>“God- damn it!” Sam isn´t shouting, but her voice is loud enough to carry every curse upstairs.</p>
<p>They slip out of bed and into the fluffy, comfy socks Sam apparently laid out for them, and then they follow the soft curses into the kitchen. The sight that greets them makes them chuckle. Sam is flipping pancakes, putting them on an increasing tower of pancakes, while softly humming a song. She´s dancing around to the music in her head, flailing her arms in the most wholesome and weird way. Now and then her dancing stops, the soft humming interrupted by a curse when a pancake doesn´t act the way it´s supposed to.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Sam.” Lena greets and she and Alex step closer towards the pancakes.</p>
<p>Sam turns around with wide eyes, spatula in one hand, the other gripping the counter.</p>
<p>“You scared me! And don´t look, it was supposed to be a surprise!” She scolds them, trying to shield the pancakes with her body.</p>
<p>“You´re cute.” Alex laughs, head tilted to the side.</p>
<p>Sam rolls her eyes and waves the spatula in their direction. “Well, you´re here now, so make yourselves useful. Set the table, make some tea.”</p>
<p>Lena raises one eyebrow and Sam groans.</p>
<p>“Please.” She adds and with a smug look Lena starts making tea.</p>
<p>“Guess I´ll set the table”. Alex shrugs her shoulders and starts grabbing plates and knives and forks.</p>
<p>Sam made the softest, fluffiest pancakes ever, some with blueberries in them, others with chocolate chips and Nutella, and every single one of them is just so damn delicious. They spend so long eating pancakes, drinking tea, and just laughing with each other, that it´s already noon when they´ve finished cleaning up. Sam insists on building a snow human – she calls them snow humans, not snowman, because:</p>
<p>“You mustn´t assume anyone´s gender, not even that of a snow human.”</p>
<p>So, they put on their warmest clothes and Sam orders them around, pointing out the best snow and the right sticks for arms. It takes them one and a half hours to finish their snow human, when Lena sticks a carrot into its head, right above the enormous stone grin.</p>
<p>“We should name them,” Alex suggests, and they stare at the snow figure for several moments.</p>
<p>“Frankie,” Sam says with a nod and it´s decided. “Give me a sec´, I wanna take a picture.”</p>
<p>Sam grabs her polaroid camera –</p>
<p>“You have a polaroid camera?” Lena wonders and Alex shrugs.</p>
<p>- and snaps a picture of Frankie. Alex insists on getting one with the three of them and Frankie, so they cuddle close to the snow human and Sam has to stick out her long arm and try to take a selfie with a polaroid camera.</p>
<p>“Those will look perfect next to the ones of you sitting on the ice yesterday.” Sam laughs and Alex and Lena stare at her with shock in their eyes.</p>
<p>“You, you took pictures of that?”</p>
<p>“Of course I did. Need to document our girls’ trip, so we can make Kara jealous.” Sam claps her hands together and says: “Now, let´s go sledding!”</p>
<p>“Sledding?” Lena´s eyes widen comically, but Sam just grabs her hand.</p>
<p>“Come on, I found two sleds, one is a little bit bigger, so two of us have to share. We can switch though.” She leads them behind the cabin to a small hill and grabs the sleds on the way there. “Okay, who wants to go first?”</p>
<p>Both Alex and Lena stare at her and Sam rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, then you have to share. See you on the other side!” With that she sits onto the sled and pushes forward, sliding down the hill.</p>
<p>“Uuh… how do we do this?” Alex looks between the sled and Lena, who eyes it cautiously. Finally, Lena sits down and motions for Alex to sit behind her.</p>
<p>“Why do I have to be in the back?”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up, Danvers, just push.”</p>
<p>Alex pushes them forward and struggles to grab onto Lena. She wraps her arms around Lena´s middle and fists her fingers into her jacket.</p>
<p>Of course, Lena Luthor doesn´t know how to stop a sled.</p>
<p>She leans back into Alex so hard that Alex falls off the sled.</p>
<p>Lena stays on the sled, screaming bloody murder until Sam comes to her rescue and stops it.</p>
<p>“Lena! You have to slow down, you have to use your feet!” Sam says, helping Lena off the sled with a laugh. Lena just mutters something under her breath and glares at her.</p>
<p>“Luthor!” Alex shouts, stomping their way. “Why did you throw me off the sled?”</p>
<p>“I didn´t mean to!”</p>
<p>“Why didn´t you use your feet?”</p>
<p>“Oh, why didn´t <em>you</em> use your feet?”</p>
<p>Sam grabs both sleds with a grin and starts heading up the hill again, ignoring the bickering children behind her.</p>
<p>“Lena, you ready to go on your own?”</p>
<p>“What?” Lena stops so abruptly that Alex almost bumps into her. “No. Hell no.”</p>
<p>Sam chuckles. “Alex, you good on your own? Then I´ll take Lena.”</p>
<p>“You should know that I was champion of the Danvers sledding competition until I was fifteen. Then I got a sister and, well, let´s just say Kryptonians are way too good at sledding. But of course, I´m good on my own.” She grabs the smaller sled and with a wave, she´s off and down the hill.</p>
<p>“Lena, you´re in the back, hold on tight.”</p>
<p>Lena squeezes her waist so tightly that Sam has a hard time breathing. She puts one hand onto Lena´s, but Lena just ends up squeezing her hand now instead of her whole body.</p>
<p>“Oh God, I hate sledding.” Lena gets off the sled with wobbly legs and holds onto Sam. “Why do people want to go down hills on sleds?”</p>
<p>“Because it´s FUN, Luthor!” Alex says. “Something you are not.” With that, she throws a snowball right into Lena´s face.</p>
<p>“Oh no, you did not just do that. Alex!” Sam stares at her with wide eyes and takes a step back. “Don´t you dare!”</p>
<p>Lena wipes the snow from her face and apparently hitting her with a snowball brings out her competitive side. She leans down and grabs a hand full of snow, then she runs forward and hits Alex right across the face. In her confusion, Alex´s snowball misses Sam by an inch.</p>
<p>“Ha!” Sam exclaims triumphantly. “You did not get me!”</p>
<p>“Hey Luthor, you thinking the same as me?” Alex whispers, her head close to Lena´s.</p>
<p>“I don´t know.” Lena scratches her chin. “On three?”</p>
<p>They both grab two hands full of snow and without even counting they start hitting Sam with one snowball after the other.</p>
<p>Sam´s beanie is covered in snow, just like her face. She sputters and huffs and while Alex and Lena cackle and smirk she dashes forward and pushes them over. They scream and try to get up, but Sam grabs snow in both hands and rubs it into their faces, pushing them down into the ground.</p>
<p>“Samantha! Get off me!” Lena struggles to escape Sam´s attacks, but Sam straddles her lap and tries to stick snow down Lena´s jacket.</p>
<p>“SAMANTHA!” Lena´s eyes widen comically, and she tries to push Sam away. “Alex, help me!”</p>
<p>Alex chuckles and shakes her head. “I´m not getting into the way of that.”</p>
<p>Sam loosens her grip on Lena and smirks at Alex. “No? You sure?” With that she stands up and jumps onto Alex, pressing her into the snow with a laugh.</p>
<p>Alex is stronger than Lena, so she fights back, and they end up rolling around the snow like children until Alex has Sam pressed down. She´s laying on top of her, chests pressed against each other.</p>
<p>“Enough with the flirting.” Lena nudges them with her foot and chuckles. “I´m cold, let´s get back inside.”</p>
<p>Alex and Sam don´t seem to hear her, so Lena grabs more snow and rubs both their faces at the same time, before running off and up the hill.</p>
<p>“LUTHOR!” Alex bellows, already running after her. “You´re going to regret that!”</p>
<p>Sam shakes her head at them and grabs both sleds, then she hikes up the hill as well. She stows the sleds and decides to break up Alex´s and Lena´s bickering and snowball fighting.</p>
<p>“Alex, Lena, you hungry?”</p>
<p>Two heads whip around, nodding furiously.</p>
<p>They´re about to head inside when it starts to snow.</p>
<p>Sam stops abruptly and reaches out her arms wide, her face turned towards the sky, mouth open, eyes closed. She sticks her tongue out, tries to catch snowflakes.</p>
<p>“She´s weird,” Lena says.</p>
<p>“She´s cute,” Alex says.</p>
<p>“I can hear you,” Sam says. “Come on, close your eyes. Feel the snowflakes, how soft they are on your faces.”</p>
<p>“It´s cold,” Lena says.</p>
<p>“It´s wet,” Alex says.</p>
<p>Sam groans and drops her arms. “You´re no fun.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>Lena persuades them to play Monopoly.</p>
<p>It´s awful.</p>
<p>Sam and Alex lose everything and Lena, well.</p>
<p>“I was raised a Luthor.” She smirks at them, shrugs.</p>
<p>The snowfall outside has turned stormy, so they decide to stay inside and make pizza. </p>
<p>“Why is there so much food?” Alex wonders as they´re putting toppings onto their third pizza. “Who´s going to eat all of that pizza?”</p>
<p>Sam laughs and takes the first pizza out of the oven. “You forget that your sister was supposed to come. And I can eat at least one pizza on my own. So can Lena. And honestly, so can you.”</p>
<p>Alex presses her lips together, trying to hide a smile. “True. True.”</p>
<p>They settle in front of the fireplace to eat, on the floor, their legs stretched out. It´s comfortable until they realize that they need more wood for the fireplace.</p>
<p>“I´ll go get it.” Sam offers and after they finished eating, she grabs her coat and heads outside into the snow.</p>
<p>Alex puts the rest of the pizza away and Lena is about to offer her help when suddenly there´s a loud noise and then it´s dark, except for the small glow of the fireplace.</p>
<p>“Shit.” Alex curses after she hit her toe in the dark.</p>
<p>The door opens with a loud thud and then Sam wobbles in with her arms full of firewood, closing the door with her foot.</p>
<p>“Why is it so dark in here?” She asks, making her way towards the fireplace while bumping into several things. “Can you turn the light on again please?”</p>
<p>“Uhm”, Lena starts. “The power went out.”</p>
<p>“Did you check the control box?”</p>
<p>Lena blinks in confusion but then Alex appears behind her with a flashlight. “Yep. Everything´s out. But I found some candles.”</p>
<p>Sam adds firewood until it´s finally crackling and sizzling again and Lena lights candles all around the room, while Alex grabs them more blankets from upstairs.</p>
<p>"Thank God this place has a fireplace," Sam says, rubbing her hands together, moving closer towards the warm fire.</p>
<p>"Here, take a blanket, you ice baby." Alex throws a cosy blanket at her and then Lena comes in with three cups and tea.</p>
<p>"How´d you get the water hot without any power?" Sam asks while she accepts the cup with a muttered thanks.</p>
<p>"The old stove works with wood." Lena shrugs as if this explains everything.</p>
<p>"And you know how to use one?" Alex laughs with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>"Yep. Lionel took me to his cabin in Aspen a few times and showed me how. The only good thing about being a Luthor."</p>
<p>"Lena-"</p>
<p>"Scoot over, Danvers. This couch is big enough for the two of us." Lena leans back against the arm of the couch and puts her feet into Alex´s lap. "Sam, you okay down there?"</p>
<p>Sam is on her back in front of the fireplace now, a big smile on her face, wrapped in a blanket. She grins at her two friends on the couch. "Absolutely."</p>
<p>They sit in silence for a few moments, the only sound coming from the fireplace, drinking their tea. Suddenly Sam sits up and claps her hands together. "Let´s play a game!"</p>
<p>"A game?"</p>
<p>"What game?"</p>
<p>"How about truth or dare?" Sam suggests with the biggest grin.</p>
<p>"How old are we?" Alex asks with a laugh. "Twelve?"</p>
<p>Sam shrugs. "Do you care?"</p>
<p>Alex shakes her head. "Sure, let´s play Truth or Dare. Lena, you start."</p>
<p>"You didn´t even ask me if I wanted to play that game."</p>
<p>"Lena, start." Sam throws a pillow at her friend with a laugh.</p>
<p>"I cannot believe I´m playing this game with you. But okay. Alex, truth or dare?"</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"How old were you when you had your first kiss?"</p>
<p>"17. You?"</p>
<p>"That´s not how the game works, Alex."</p>
<p>Alex rolls her eyes and turns towards Sam. "Truth or dare, Arias."</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"Did you cum when you conceived Ruby?"</p>
<p>"ALEX!" Sam exclaims with a loud laugh.</p>
<p>"What? Did you?"</p>
<p>"No, I did not. God, I cannot believe - …Lena, tru-"</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"Boring, Luthor!"</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up, Danvers."</p>
<p>Sam shushes them with a wave of her hand. "Okay, Lena. Are you in love with Kara?"</p>
<p>"SAM!" Alex stares at her with wide eyes. "That´s my sister you´re talking about!"</p>
<p>"So?" Sam looks from Alex to Lena. "Are you?"</p>
<p>Lena rolls her eyes and laughs. "No, I´m not. I did have a crush on her though when we met- "</p>
<p>"Oh my god, I did not need to know that!"</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up, Alex." Lena shakes her head with a laugh. "I don´t have a crush on her anymore. With all the Supergirl stuff and her being with Mon-El on and off and on again..." Lena trails off and shrugs. "Alex, truth or dare."</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>"Oooh, Alex." Sam rubs her hands together excitedly and bites her lips. "I´m ready."</p>
<p>"It´s not even your turn, Samantha." Lena scolds her. "Alex. I dare you to... give poor desperate Sammy a back massage."</p>
<p>Sam looks at her with wide, happy eyes. "Thank you, Lena!"</p>
<p>Alex slides off the couch and behind Sam and starts kneading her shoulders. Sam lets out a loud moan and Alex can´t help but chuckle. "Sam, truth or dare."</p>
<p>"Truth."</p>
<p>"Did you ever fake an orgasm?"</p>
<p>Sam snorts and shakes her head with a laugh. "God, every time with men. They are so bad in bed. Lena- "</p>
<p>"Dare."</p>
<p>"I dare you to give me a massage as well."</p>
<p> “What am I supposed to massage?” Lena asks, brows furrowed. “I´m not going to give you a foot massage, Samantha.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I´m sure there are other spots Sam would love to have squeezed and massaged.” Alex murmurs and Sam blushes hard.</p>
<p>“Well, then, I don´t know, take off your clothes,” Sam says, and Lena almost spits out her tea.</p>
<p>“Naughty.” Alex whispers and Lena throws a pillow at her.</p>
<p>“I´m sure as hell not getting undressed.”</p>
<p>“One sock, Lena? Please?”</p>
<p>Lena stares at Sam with her mouth open, before taking off her sock and throwing it at Sam´s head. “I don´t know what kind of kinky fetish you have, Samantha, but here´s my sock.”</p>
<p>Alex sits back up onto the couch, leaving a pouting Sam behind, and then Lena asks:</p>
<p>“Alex, truth or dare.”</p>
<p>“Mmmh… truth.”</p>
<p>“If you had to choose between me and Sam, who would you choose?”</p>
<p>Alex blinks a few times. “Like… for what? In life or for cooking or intimidating men or for… other things?”</p>
<p>“Other things!” Sam interjects with a smirk.</p>
<p>Alex blushes and buries her face in her hands. “I cannot choose between the two of you. You´re, honestly, both stunning goddesses. In every way.”</p>
<p>Alex's face is bright red, and Sam and Lena look at her with soft eyes.</p>
<p>“You´re cute when you´re blushing,” Sam says and Alex groans again.</p>
<p>“Sam, truth, dare?”</p>
<p>“Truth.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I have a question!” Lena interrupts and Alex nods for her to go along. “Alex or Kara?”</p>
<p>“What?” Alex asks, eyes wide as she stares at Lena. “What kind of question is that?”</p>
<p>Sam tilts her head to the side and studies Alex closely. “Hmmm. I don´t know. Hmmm.” Alex rolls her eyes and Sam laughs. “Alex, definitely Alex.”</p>
<p>Alex blushes again and both Sam and Lena grin at her.</p>
<p>“Okay, Lena.” Sam starts.</p>
<p>“Truth.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever thought about kissing Alex?”</p>
<p>“Ohmygod.” Alex presses a pillow against her face. “Why always me?”</p>
<p>“Because I know that Lena thought about kissing me, so I don´t have to ask her about that.”</p>
<p>“How do you- “, Alex starts and then she presses the pillow harder against her face. “Oh my God. You- Did you- oh my god- “</p>
<p>“It was one time, and I was heartbroken, and it was just- “</p>
<p>“Friends helping each other.” Sam finishes. “It was good though.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Alex groans again and Sam sits up on her knees and tries to take away the pillow from Alex´s face.</p>
<p>“Lena, your answer?”</p>
<p>“Right. Well, I mean… Alex is great. And beautiful- “</p>
<p>“Ohmygod.”</p>
<p>“-and I cannot deny that occasionally, maybe, my thoughts… may stray.” She moves closer to Sam and Alex and grabs the pillow away. “Alex, look at me.”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Alex tries to avoid her eyes, her face still the same colour as her hair.</p>
<p>“Is it so bad that I thought about kissing you?”</p>
<p>Alex shakes her head, eyes now closed.</p>
<p>“Then why are you… like this?”</p>
<p>“I´m not- “</p>
<p>“Alex.” Sam´s voice is soft next to her and her hand on her back is comforting.</p>
<p>Alex opens her eyes and looks at Lena. “I thought about kissing you, too, okay?”</p>
<p>“You did?”</p>
<p>“Don´t sound so surprised, Luthor.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to kiss me now?” Lena asks, face soft and intriguing. </p>
<p>“Uuh”, Alex starts, blinking rapidly. </p>
<p>Lena shakes her head and laughs. “Let´s continue our game, shall we? Sam- “</p>
<p>“Truth.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to ask her if she ever thought about kissing me too?” Alex interrupts with a smirk, her face still red.</p>
<p>“That´s not really necessary,” Sam says. “I think the answer to that is obvious.” She winks at Alex, who just stares back at her.</p>
<p>“Samantha, uhm… I think I´m out of questions.”</p>
<p>“I have a question.” Alex interrupts.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to kiss me right now? Or Lena?”</p>
<p>Sam looks at Alex, then at Lena, then back at Alex. She shrugs. “Honestly, yes, and yes.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Wow.” Alex nods her head a few times.</p>
<p>Lena looks between her two friends and bites her lip. “Okay. Cool.”</p>
<p>Sam nods her head too. “Yep. Cool.”</p>
<p>“So, uh, what now?” Alex asks, her face finally back to its usual colour. </p>
<p>“Strip poker?” Sam suggests innocently and both Alex and Lena throw pillows at her. “What? I´m just saying. Could be fun.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no.” Alex shakes her head. “I´m not playing strip poker with Lena Luthor. I´ll be naked five minutes into the game and she´ll end up winning everything.”</p>
<p>“True.” Lena agrees and then she stands up. “I´ll grab us some drinks, whiskey good?”</p>
<p>There´s a clanking noise coming from the kitchen and they hear Lena swear while she tries to open the bottle. Sam sits down next to Alex and puts her arm on the back of the sofa, her body turned towards Alex.</p>
<p>“Can I be honest with you?”</p>
<p>Alex raises her head and meets Sam´s gaze, uncertain and shy. “Of course. Always.”</p>
<p>“I meant it,” Sam admits quietly. “What I said earlier, about, you know, kissing you?” She plays with the hem of her white sweater. “I- I´m sorry if I made you feel… I just, I- I really like you, Alex.”</p>
<p>“I really like you too, Sam.” Alex puts her hand on top of Sam´s to stop her from ruining her sweater.</p>
<p>“No, Alex, you- you don´t understand.” Sam shakes her head. “I- God, I´m so bad at this. And this wasn´t even supposed to happen, I never wanted to- “</p>
<p>“Sorry. Am I interrupting something?” Lena stands a few feet away in the dark, drinks in her hands, her eyes jumping between Sam and Alex.</p>
<p>Sam shakes her head. “No, no. Come here. And give me the whiskey!”</p>
<p>Lena sits down on Sam´s other side and hands out the glasses of whiskey. She puts the bottle down on the floor in front of them but grabs it again because Sam downed her drink in one go.</p>
<p>“You okay, Sammy?”</p>
<p>Sam coughs and nods. “Yep. Just needed some liquid courage.”</p>
<p>“Sam…” Alex´s voice is soft, and she tries to take Sam´s hand, but then Sam stands up abruptly.</p>
<p>“I´m sorry, I- I can´t, I- sorry.”</p>
<p>Sam storms out of the cabin almost at lightning speed, leaving Alex and Lena behind, both confused.</p>
<p>“What just happened?” Lena asks, her eyes darting between Alex and the open door.</p>
<p>“I- I don´t know. She was talking about, uh- “</p>
<p>“Kissing you?” Lena finishes with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Uhm, yeah.” Alex scratches the back of her neck.</p>
<p>“It´s okay, you know,” Lena says. “That you want to kiss her too.”</p>
<p>Alex furrows her brows. “Too?”</p>
<p>Lena rolls her eyes and chuckles. “Sam is- she´s… special. I… how could anybody <em>not</em> want to- to kiss her, hold her, make her feel- “</p>
<p>“We should go after her.” Alex stands and offers her hand to Lena. “Come on, Luthor.”</p>
<p>They find Sam leaning against a tree, her feet buried in the deep snow, her hair almost white from the still falling snowflakes. Her eyes are closed, and she has her arms pressed against the tree.</p>
<p>“Sam.”</p>
<p>Lena´s voice is almost a whisper, but Sam hears her anyway. Her eyes open and she stares at them.</p>
<p>“I´m sorry.”</p>
<p>Lena and Alex step closer until they´re only an arm´s length away.</p>
<p>“Sam.” Alex reaches out her hand but stops, not wanting to touch Sam without her consent.</p>
<p>Sam presses her eyes together and shakes her head. “I´m sorry. I- I don´t know why I, why I said that. Earlier. About- I didn´t, I… I´m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Darling. There´s nothing you need to be sorry about. Talk to us. What´s going on?”</p>
<p>Sam´s eyes open and she focuses on the falling snow in front of her, tries to follow one flake until it reaches the ground. “I really, really like you both- “</p>
<p>“We- “</p>
<p>Sam holds up her hand. “Please, let me talk. I- I really like you. I´ve always liked you both, Lena, you´re my best friend, you helped me through ups and downs and with raising Ruby and- and Alex, god, you´re so good with Ruby, she adores you and me, I adore you too, you´re so kind and- “</p>
<p>She takes a deep breath and looks them both in the eyes now. “I´m- I´m broken and bruised and I have so much baggage. And I´m a mother! Ruby is- she´s, she´s <em>everything</em> to me. And I cannot, I- I´m not- I´m not supposed to, to fall in love! But there are these- these feelings inside of me, for- for <em>you</em>. I came back to fucking National City because I couldn´t stand being away from you! Because I missed you, because Ruby missed you, because Skype calls and voice messages and phone calls aren´t enough. And I- I thought it´d get better.”</p>
<p>She presses her flat hand against her forehead with a laugh. “God, I´m so stupid. Why did I even agree to this trip, especially without Kara, I should have known- … I´m so stupid, flirting with you, thinking you- God, I shouldn´t have a crush on my best friend! Both of my best friends, for fucks sake!“</p>
<p>Sam shakes her head and sighs. “I´m sorry, can we forget this happened? Can we just go back inside and- and forget I made a fool of myself?”</p>
<p>She buries her face in her hands and groans, muttering to herself.</p>
<p>“Sam?” Lena whispers, cautiously raising her hands. “I´m going to touch your hands, okay?”</p>
<p>Sam nods her head and Lena puts her hand on top of Sam´s, gently prying them away from her face.</p>
<p>“It´s okay, Sam.” Lena squeezes one of her hands, holds it between her own. Sam´s other hand wants to reach out for Alex, but her fingers pause, inches from Alex´s hand. </p>
<p>“It´s okay,” Alex repeats Lena´s words, hands reaching out to hold Sam´s now.</p>
<p>Sam leans her head back against the tree, snowflakes falling onto her face. She takes a deep breath, then says: “I- I don´t know… I don´t know what to say.”</p>
<p>“You don´t have to say anything, darling,” Lena assures her.</p>
<p>“Sam.” Alex starts, her fingers gently caressing Sam´s. “Can- Can I… Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Sam´s eyes dart open and she stares at Alex. “Wh-what?”</p>
<p>Alex takes a deep breath. “Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Sam stutters. “I-I-I, uh, I, uh, y-yes. Yes.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Alex lets go of Sam´s hand and strokes her thumb along her cheek. Sam shudders under her touch.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, I´m sure.” Sam smiles at her tenderly and Alex slowly leans forward, her fingers pressing under Sam´s ear.</p>
<p>They kiss slowly and gently, their lips barely touching.</p>
<p>It´s perfect.</p>
<p>“You taste like snowflakes,” Alex breathes against her lips and after a few seconds, she leans back, hand still on Sam´s cheek. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Sam nods her head. Her eyes are dark and clouded and her eyes dart all over Alex´s face. A squeeze on her other hand, still held by Lena, turns her attention away.</p>
<p>“I want to- Can I- Can I kiss you too?”</p>
<p>Sam turns towards Lena and this time it´s her that leans forward, pressing her lips against Lena´s in a soft and gentle kiss.</p>
<p>“So hot.” Alex mumbles.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Danvers.” Lena rolls her eyes with a laugh.</p>
<p>Sam shivers suddenly and Lena takes a step back. “Let´s get back inside. You´re freezing.”</p>
<p>Alex heads upstairs to grab some dry clothes and Lena makes them more tea to warm up. Sam sits on the couch, blanket wrapped around her, staring into the fireplace.</p>
<p>“Here. I didn´t know where your clothes were and I didn´t want to touch anything without your consent, so I brought you something of mine. I hope you don´t mind.” Alex puts soft pants and a DEO hoodie on the back of the couch and Sam grabs it with a thanks.</p>
<p>Lena gets back and hands them each a cup of tea and they all sit on the couch, sipping tea and staring into the fire.</p>
<p>Sam is the first to break the silence. “So, we kissed.”</p>
<p>“We kissed.” Alex nods her head.</p>
<p>“Ditto,” Lena says, glancing at her friends. “What happens now?”</p>
<p>“I… don´t know,” Sam admits, looking between them. “I- wow, I, I really liked kissing you. Both of you. And there are so many thoughts inside my head right now, I- I don´t even know where to start.”</p>
<p>“What are you thinking right now?” Alex asks. “What are you worried about?”</p>
<p>Sam chuckles and leans back. “What am I <em>not</em> worried about is the better question. I´m worried about what this means.” She motions between the three of them. “For us, for- for our friendship. Because I love you both so much and I don´t want to lose you, but now that I know what it´s- what it´s like to kiss you, God…” </p>
<p>She shakes her head and puts her cup down, then grabs both Lena´s and Alex´s hands in her own. “You´re the two most important people in my life. Except for Ruby, God, Ruby, what will she think? I- I cannot… I have Ruby to think about, always. She comes first, always!” Sam sighs and turns her headfirst left, then right. “I´m scared.”</p>
<p>Alex holds onto Sam´s hand with both of hers now, stroking it gently. Lena puts her free hand on Sam´s knee and says:</p>
<p>“Sam, I- I think I´m speaking for both Alex and me when I say that we both adore and love Ruby and we know that she always comes first, nothing´s going to change that.” One look at Alex confirms that she´s thinking the same and okay with Lena taking the lead now. “And we´re scared too. And worried. About so many things. But you know what? We´re going to figure everything out. Together. I love you, Sam, and I can promise you, you´re never going to lose me. Never.”</p>
<p>“But how can you say that when I have these- these feelings for you and you don´t and- “</p>
<p>“Sam.” Alex interrupts. “Do you seriously think that Lena and I would have kissed you if we didn´t have feelings as well?”</p>
<p>“I-“ Sam stares between them, eyes wide, mouth open. “You, what?”</p>
<p>“Oh, darling.” Lena shakes her head with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“What?” Sam asks, clearly confused.</p>
<p>Alex laughs. “You´re cute, you say Kara is oblivious, but you´re no better than her.”</p>
<p>“What- what do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I really want to kiss you, Sam. And not because you told me you wanted to kiss <em>me</em>, but because I first thought about kissing you the moment I met you.” Alex admits with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“But you- you were with Maggie when we met. You were engaged and happy and… after you broke up, why didn´t you say anything?”</p>
<p>Alex shrugs her shoulders. “You´re way out of my league, Sam. I never thought I´d get a chance to be with you, in any way.”</p>
<p>“What are you- I´m not out of your league, Alex, that´s nonsense!” Sam furrows her brows and shakes her head. “And- and Lena, you- “</p>
<p>“Samantha, darling.” Lena chuckles. “You´re so sweet. You´ve always been so special to me. But as Alex said, you´re out of my league- “</p>
<p>“Nobody is out of Lena Luthor´s league.” Sam interrupts, clearly offended at the idea.</p>
<p>Lena rolls her eyes. “Alex, why is she like this?”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Sam asks, cutting Alex off before she even got the chance to say something.</p>
<p>“Oh, Sam. Sweet, kind, loving Sam. You deserve so much better than someone like me, of course, you´re out of my league.”</p>
<p>Sam grimaces at that. “Lena. That´s nonsense.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Alex holds her hands up. “Let´s get back to the point. Sam – Lena I and both apparently like you a lot, for a long time actually. And you´re so good and kind and caring and you´re the sweetest and best person I know. I never would have thought you´d- you´d like someone boring and uninteresting and… plain like me.”</p>
<p>“Hold up, Danvers.” Now it´s Lena´s turn to hold up a hand. “You? Uninteresting? Plain? Clearly, you haven´t seen yourself. Sam may be the absolute number one goddess of beauty and kindness, we agree on that, but Alex, come on. You´re tough and fun and loyal and so pretty and- “</p>
<p>“Me?” Alex interrupts. “You´re one to talk, Luthor. You´re always like, blabla I´m a Luthor, I don´t deserve love or kindness blabla, but you´re so fucking <em>good</em>, you just want to help and learn and be there for everyone, you´re so selfless, how could you ever think that you, <em>the</em> Lena Luthor, don´t deserve love or- “</p>
<p>“Yeah? But- “ </p>
<p>“Okay, hold your horses.” Sam interrupts before Lena gets to finish whatever she was about to say. “No, both of you, stop your bickering flirting and shut up. I´m going to talk now and you´re going to listen… I think there is a lot we still need to talk about, things to figure out, and- we will. We will talk about everything. Because I still cannot believe that- but I-I trust you with what you said… But right now I cannot stand the sexual tension between you two.”</p>
<p>Alex and Lena stare at her with wide eyes. “Oh don´t look at me like that! It´s a wonder the electricity hasn´t returned with all the sparks flying between you.”</p>
<p>Sam puts one hand on each of their knees and squeezes, looking between them. “I really think you should kiss. Like, right now.”</p>
<p>Alex and Lena keep staring at her, but Sam sees the moment they start thinking about what she said and look at each other instead, unsure, like they´re testing the waters. Sam is about to push their faces together when they both lunge forward and meet right in front of her, lips pressed together in a hungry kiss, their arms wrapping around each other.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>It´s Sam´s quiet curse that makes them break apart, eyes dark and wide.</p>
<p>“You´re, fuck, you´re so hot.” Sam´s pulse has quickened rapidly. “Please, uh, carry on.”</p>
<p>At Sam´s <em>go</em> their lips find each other again, one hand wrapped around each other´s necks, while the other drop to Sam´s thigh. She lets out a shaky breath and doesn´t know on what to focus – Lena´s hand above her knee, on the inside of her thigh, or Alex´s hand, gently caressing her hip or the fact that she can see their tongues-</p>
<p>“Stop!”</p>
<p>Sam shouts, sitting up abruptly, with it pushing Lena and Alex back. “No, don´t stop! Aaah. No, stop, stop.”</p>
<p>She grabs their hands and looks them in the eyes. “I absolutely do think that we have to talk about all of this, but right now, can we please, if you are both okay with that, can we please take this somewhere else?”</p>
<p>Alex smirks at her. “You wanna get naughty in the bunk beds?”</p>
<p>Lena stands up and takes Sam´s hand. “Or we can get naughty in that gigantic bed?”</p>
<p>She starts pulling Sam along, who grabs onto Alex´s arm and drags her with them. Lena stops dead in her tracks when she reaches the first step.</p>
<p>“Danvers, you go first.”</p>
<p>“Scared, Luthor?” Alex asks, stepping forward. “Or do you want to touch my butt?”</p>
<p>Alex leads them upstairs through the dark, telling them where to step and reprimanding them both to behave. She opens the curtains in the master bedroom. The snowstorm has stopped, so moonlight illuminates the room enough for them to see each other.</p>
<p>Alex turns around and finds both Lena and Sam standing at the foot of the bed, looking at her. There´s uncertainty in their eyes, but then Alex walks towards them and takes their hands, squeezing them in comfort. They just look at each other for a few moments, until Sam loses patience and says:</p>
<p>“I´d love to take everything slow and you both deserve to be worshipped and- and- … I really want to see you naked?”</p>
<p>It sounds more like a desperate question, the way she´s biting her lip hard, eyes darting between them. </p>
<p>Lena is the one to step forward first. She takes Sam´s face between her hands, pulls her down into a kiss, this time long and passionate and –</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>Alex´s curse makes Lena chuckle against Sam´s lips, but Sam just pulls her closer with her fingers at her waist. Alex stands behind Lena then, pushes her hair to one side, and presses a soft kiss to the back of her neck. She moves her hands down, runs them along Lena´s sides until her hands land on top of Sam´s. Together they grab the hem of Lena´s sweater, pulling it upwards.</p>
<p>Sam releases Lena´s lips with a soft moan, then Lena raises her arms to help Sam take off her sweater. In the meantime Alex´s hands return to Lena´s now naked waist, her fingers touching the pale skin. Lena sucks in a shuddering breath at the soft touch and Alex presses a wet kiss between her shoulder blades, her fingers putting pressure onto Lena´s waist. </p>
<p>As soon as the sweater is off, Lena lunges forward and captures Sam´s lips in a desperate kiss again. Sam reaches her arms around Lena and grabs onto Alex´s shoulders, drawing her into Lena´s back. Her hands trail down to Alex´s waist until her fingers reach the hem of her shirt and she pulls at it. Alex gets the message and quickly removes it herself, then presses her bra-clad front into Lena´s back.</p>
<p>At the skin-on-skin contact, Lena hisses and her head falls back. Sam leans down, latches her lips onto Lena´s neck, kissing down to her shoulder and along her collarbone, then up again on the other side. She´s met with Alex´s flushed face and kisses her, Lena sandwiched between them. Lena turns her head so she can get a better few of Sam and Alex kissing and –</p>
<p>“Wow.” Lena puts one arm onto Sam´s cheek, the other reaches around Alex, fingers scratching along her back. It draws a moan from Alex, vibrating against Sam´s lips and they separate for a split second before Lena turns abruptly and attacks Alex´s lips with her own. She walks them backwards until they hit the bed and pushes Alex down.</p>
<p>“Pants. Off. Now.” She orders and while Alex struggles to open her pants and push them off, her eyes wide and dark, never once leaving Lena´s face, Sam wraps her arms around Lena from behind. Her fingers start playing with the waistband of her pants before grabbing it, gently pulling it down, all the while kissing along Lena´s spine.</p>
<p>As soon as they are both pant-less, Sam pushes Lena forward and into Alex´s waiting arms. Their lips meet immediately in a heated kiss, their arms wrapping around each other. </p>
<p>Unnoticed by them, too wrapped up in each other, Sam takes off all her clothes, and stark naked she crawls onto the bed next to them. She reaches one hand under Alex´s back, the other to Lena´s, and daftly opens both bra clasps at the same time. They pull back from each other then, turning towards Sam, only to be left staring at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“You´re naked,” Alex states, taking in the beauty that is Sam Arias. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“That´s what I plan on doing,” Sam replies with a smirk before kissing Alex. She nibbles on her lower lip and Alex whimpers when she pulls back.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Lena sits up and hurries to get off her and Alex´s panties, leaving the three of them equally naked.</p>
<p>They sit back then on the bed, breaths loud and eyes wide, dark and so full of want.</p>
<p>“How- how do we do this?” Alex asks, waving her hand around between them.</p>
<p>Sam smirks and her eyes rake over both Alex´s and Lena´s body. “Well, I don´t know about you, but I plan on fucking you both properly.”</p>
<p>Alex gapes at her and gulps.</p>
<p>Lena chuckles. “I forgot how dominant and confident you could be, Samantha.”</p>
<p>Sam rolls her eyes. “You make it easy, two pillow princesses?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?!” Lena exclaims offendedly, slapping Sam´s arm. “I´m not a pillow princess!”</p>
<p>“Are you sure, Luthor?” Alex butts in. “You seem like you´d rather be worked on than-“</p>
<p>“Don´t you dare finish that sentence!” Lena holds up one finger right in front of Alex´s face. “And she called you a pillow princess as well!”</p>
<p>Alex shrugs. “So? If she wants me to be a pillow princess, I can be a pillow princess. If I have to be a powerful top, I can be that too.”</p>
<p>Sam´s eyes light up at that and she crawls towards them on her knees. “Admit it, Lena. You may look like a dominatrix, but deep down you enjoy being worshiped like the queen you are.”</p>
<p>Lena presses her lips together in a complacent smile. “Well, I mean- I- yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>“Okay, enough pillow talk.” Alex throws in with a laugh. “Lena, can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>They lean up on their knees, Lena´s hands coming to Alex´s back, one at her hip, one at her neck, her fingers playing with the short red hair there, Alex wraps both hands in Lena´s raven mane. Sam finds her spot behind Lena, where she runs her fingers along her sides, watching goosebumps erupt on pale skin. </p>
<p>Slowly, <em>oh so slowly</em>, Sam´s fingers tentatively make their way to Lena´s chest. They reach up and drag along the undersides of Lena´s breasts, then around them and up, to her collarbones, then down again, but never where Lena wants them. Sam can hear Lena breathing harder against Alex´s mouth each time her fingers come close to touching her breasts, brushing them, and she chuckles against Lena´s shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss there.</p>
<p>She feels one of Alex´s hands leave Lena´s hair and wrap around her cheek, where they scratch oh so softly.</p>
<p>“Don´t be such a tease, Sam,” Alex mumbles, her lips not leaving Lena´s though, pinching Sam´s cheek.</p>
<p>Lena groans and Sam laughs before finally letting her fingers take the lead. The moment Sam´s hands meet Lena´s full breasts, a loud moan escapes Lena´s lips.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Sam!” Lena whines against Alex´s lips. </p>
<p>“Is this okay?” Sam whispers into Lena´s ear, while she presses a kiss to her pulse point.</p>
<p>Lena wraps one hand back and fists her fingers into Sam´s hair. “So okay. So good.” Sam pinches her nipples, twists them gently and Lena is a whimpering mess, grabbing onto Sam´s hair so hard it almost hurts.</p>
<p>While Sam´s fingers explore Lena´s breasts and stomach, caressing and fondling her soft skin, and her lips suck onto Lena´s neck, Alex trails kisses down Lena´s chest, replacing Sam´s fingers with kisses and licks. When Alex lets her tongue run over Lena´s nipple, Lena fists her second hand into her short hair, keeping her in place.</p>
<p>Sam´s hands move lower each time and every time she touches <em>that one spot</em> on Lena´s hip, she earns a loud moan and a tug on her hair.</p>
<p>“Sam,” Lena almost whines, her breath loud and ragged. “Sam, just- fuck- “</p>
<p>Alex puts a hand on top of Sam´s and their eyes meet over Lena´s shoulder, Alex´s lips attached to a nipple, Sam´s tongue darting out to lick along the side of Lena´s neck. Their joined hands move, slowly, Alex leading them lower and lower, through soft hair until they´re met with heat radiating from Lena´s centre. Alex nods at her, pressing her hand into Lena, whose head has fallen back against Sam, mouth open, eyes closed, and then Sam finally, <em>finally</em>, touches Lena.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck!” Lena exclaims and her knees buck involuntarily, and Alex nudges them further apart. Sam circles Lena´s clit with one finger and Alex starts sucking on her nipples alternately. “Sam, Sam, please, Sam, please.”</p>
<p>Sam presses a kiss to Lena´s sweaty cheek. “What do you need, baby? Tell me.”</p>
<p>“I want you- fuck- I want you i-inside of me, please.”</p>
<p>Sam grins and slowly nudges one finger inside halfway. “Like that?”</p>
<p>Lena groans and Sam can almost feel her rolling her eyes. “Sam, please, I need all of it.”</p>
<p>Sam eases her finger inside, sliding through wetness with no resistance, and when Lena says <em>fucking move your finger, Arias, come on, please!</em> she starts pumping in and out, while Alex leaves marks all over Lena´s chest, touching, squeezing, sucking on flushed pale skin. </p>
<p>When Lena´s moans start to sound more like wails and whines, Sam puts her hand that´s not inside of her at the side of Lena´s neck and whispers into her ear:</p>
<p>“Just tell me what you want, Lena.”</p>
<p>“I- fuck- I- “ Lena stutters, her hands pulling both Alex and Sam closer. “I- more- more fingers, please.”</p>
<p>“Your wish is my command.” Sam bites into Lena´s shoulder and pushes two fingers into her.</p>
<p>“Fuck- harder!”</p>
<p>Sam grins and starts to pump harder, while Alex sits up again, her hands kneading Lena´s breasts.</p>
<p>“Fa-faster, Sam, faster!”</p>
<p>Alex´s and Sam´s eyes meet over Lena´s shoulder and Alex whispers:</p>
<p>“You heard the lady, fuck her harder and faster.”</p>
<p>Sam fucks Lena harder and faster and her eyes never leave Alex´s.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I´m so close!”</p>
<p>Sam bites her lip and Alex squeezes Lena´s breasts and then Lena´s moans get louder, her breathing heavier, she´s panting and sweating and Sam´s fingers pump in and out of her at a furious pace. Alex grabs Lena´s face with one hand, pulling her in for a hungry, wet kiss, swallowing her moans and then she twists, and Sam pushes, and Lena screams and pants into her mouth. </p>
<p>Lena´s body goes limp and Sam eases her fingers out slowly, catching her and laying her down onto the bed. Lena´s eyes are closed and she´s smiling contently, breathing hard. Sam and Alex lay on both sides of her, looking at her softly.</p>
<p>“Fuck, that- fuck. So good. <em>So good.</em>” Lena shakes her head with a chuckle and grabs both their hands. When she raises Sam´s soaked hand she squinches up her face. Alex notices and shakes her head, then grabs Sam´s hand and wraps her lips around her fingers, sucking them into her mouth, cleaning them with her tongue. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Sam and Lena moan at the same time, staring at the way Alex´s tongue slips and slides along Sam´s fingers. She releases them with a blop and satisfied smirk.</p>
<p>“You taste so good, Lena.” She licks her lips and looks down Lena´s body. “I- can I- “</p>
<p>“Yes.” Lena interrupts her and spreads her legs willingly. Sam chuckles and mumbles <em>pillow princess</em>, earning a scolding push from Lena.</p>
<p>Alex kisses down her body, sucking more marks into her skin, and Sam props herself up on her elbow, one hand coming to Lena´s chest, gently caressing her breasts.</p>
<p>“You´re so beautiful, Lena,” Sam admits, shaking her head in disbelief. Lena presses her lips together in a shy smile and Sam just kisses it right off her face. “So, so beautiful, baby.”</p>
<p>Alex trails kisses along the insides of Lena´s thighs, nips and sucks and bites and Lena´s legs tremble. Her lips make their way towards Lena´s centre and she inhales – <em>fuck</em> – and all thoughts of teasing Lena are out of the window. She dives in with her tongue and immediately has to hold Lena´s bucking hips down with both hands. Lena pants and curses as Alex licks into her, opening her up, drinking her in so good that Lena can´t focus on kissing Sam back.</p>
<p>“Fi-fingers, Alex.” </p>
<p>Alex obeys, pushes two fingers inside Lena, fucks her at a steady pace while sucking on her clit. Sam sits back, watches for a few moments, Lena´s flushed body, adorned with dark marks, her hair spilled around her face, her hips held down by Alex, knees trembling. She watches Alex face, buried between Lena´s legs, and her arm, pumping in and out, watches Lena getting closer and closer.</p>
<p>Slowly Sam crawls around the two of them, leaving random kisses on their bodies, making them shudder. She stops behind Alex, slides her hand down her muscular back, lets her fingers tease and caress, before pressing kisses onto her skin. Alex moans into Lena when Sam´s hands squeeze her butt and her thighs, so close to where wetness is dripping out of her. </p>
<p>Sam leans over Alex´s body so that her face is pressed into her shoulder, then slowly slides her fingers between Alex´s legs from behind, whispering into her ear:</p>
<p>“You´re so wet.”</p>
<p>Alex moans and her tongue and fingers halt for a moment, too focused on the feeling of Sam fucking her from behind, leaving dirty whispers in her ear until Lena tugs on her hair and whines. She gets back to work while Sam fucks her harder and bites her shoulder. Sam puts more of her weight onto Alex back and wraps one arm around her, finding her swollen clit, circling it, rubbing it.</p>
<p>Alex fucks into Lena harder and faster now, her tongue moves uncoordinatedly and Lena pants, her hips jerking up with each of Alex´s moves. Sam doesn´t stop either, she´s relentlessly pumping her fingers in and out of Alex while rubbing her clit. </p>
<p>Lena comes with a loud moan and a scream of <em>Fuck, Alex</em>!, then tugs on her hair and Alex lets herself be pulled and pushed on top of Lena where she´s met with a messy kiss, smearing Lena´s own wetness against her lips. The combined sensation of Lena´s tongue in her mouth and Sam working her magic between her legs sends Alex over the edge, her screams muffled by Lena´s lips.</p>
<p>Panting she rolls off and flops onto her back next to Lena, both breathing hard. Sam lays down next to them, her hand coming up to play with Alex´s breasts, touching them, caressing them, running circles around hard buts, tracing freckles with her fingertips. Lena presses a kiss right under Alex´s ear and whispers:</p>
<p>“I want to fuck you too.”</p>
<p>Alex can only nod and then Lena disappears between her legs, diving in without warning, lapping at her folds, licking into her. Sam swallows her moans in a kiss that´s mostly teeth and tongue, while she pinches her nipples.</p>
<p>“Ha-harder, Sam.” Alex groans and when Sam twitches them harder she hisses in both pain and pleasure. “Yes, fuck, yes!”</p>
<p>Sam eases the sting with her tongue before sucking the bud into her mouth, making Alex scream. She slides one hand down Alex´s body, puts it on top of Lena´s head, wanting to be close to her too. Alex´s hand follows and they both wrap their fingers into Lena´s raven hair. </p>
<p>“You´re fucking her so good, Lena,” Sam murmurs into Alex´s stomach and both Lena and Alex moan at her words. </p>
<p>“Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes!” Alex pants, one hand fisting into Lena´s hair, the other tugging Sam down again, pressing her into her breasts.</p>
<p>“So good,” Sam repeats, and then she sucks exceptionally hard and Lena curls her fingers just right and presses her tongue into Alex´s clit and Alex comes, her hands tugging onto raven and brown hair hard. While Alex tries to catch her breath and calm her racing heart, Lena crawls back up and lays down next to Sam, where she´s immediately wrapped into a wet kiss.</p>
<p>“God, you taste so good on Lena´s lips, Alex,” Sam moans and she hears Alex suck in a breath and sit up to watch them. She grabs Lena´s hand and sucks on her still wet fingers and Alex´s eyes are fixed on the way her tongue slides and licks along the two fingers.</p>
<p>“That´s so hot,” She says and then Lena grabs her face, kisses her hard.</p>
<p>“Now <em>that´s</em> hot,” Sam whispers, leaning back, watching the two of them kiss in front of her. They separate with a wet noise and smirk at her.</p>
<p>“<em>You´re</em> hot.” Alex grins at her and Sam rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“Come here, you idiots.” Sam opens her arms and motions for them to come closer.</p>
<p>They sandwich her between them and wrap their arms around her, their feet tangled.</p>
<p>Sam presses soft kisses to their heads and sighs contently.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, Arias,” Lena shakes her head and props herself up onto her elbow. “It´s your turn now to feel good.”</p>
<p>Sam raises her eyebrows. “Is it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sam.” Alex presses a wet kiss to her neck, sucks on her soft olive skin. “Let us take care of you.”</p>
<p>Sam can only nod her head before her neck gets attacked from both sides with fierce kisses, lips sucking on her skin, tongues licking, teeth biting, leaving marks all over. She scratches her short nails along their backs, and they moan into her. Their hands roam her chest, and they cup her breasts at the same time.</p>
<p>“Oh god.” Sam cannot help but let out a low moan, her head falling back, leaving her neck open and vulnerable. She feels lips right beneath her ear on one side and under her chin on the other. There´s one hand on her breast and one on her hip, fingers digging into her skin.</p>
<p>“You´re so beautiful, Sam,” Alex whispers next to her ear. “Gorgeous.” She presses a lingering kiss right under her earlobe. “Stunning.” Another kiss.</p>
<p>“So lovely, Samantha,” Lena adds, kissing along Sam´s pulse point. “We´re going to make you feel so good.”</p>
<p>“So good,” Alex repeats. “Would you like that? Do you want us to make you feel good?”</p>
<p>Sam groans and scratches their backs, making them hiss. “Yesss.”</p>
<p>“What do you need?” Lena asks, her fingers caressing the inside of Sam´s thigh.</p>
<p>“Tell us what you need. What you want.” Alex adds, fingers on Sam´s other thigh.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Sam hisses. “Just- fuck. You both know what I need. What I want.”</p>
<p>“What do you want, Sam?”</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me.” Sam breathes hard, too focused on the soft touches on her thighs, close to where she wants them, but not close enough. “Please, just, touch me.”</p>
<p>Alex and Lena share a look over Sam´s body and Lena motions her head for Alex to go first. Alex nods and moves her fingers on Sam´s thigh higher, higher until –</p>
<p>“Fuck. Yes!”</p>
<p>“God, you´re soaked,” Alex moans, and Sam groans.</p>
<p>Alex teases her with one finger, dipping in, coming out again, pressing gently against her clit. Lena cups Sam´s breast and kisses up her neck.</p>
<p>“She´s going to fuck you so good,” Lena whispers against her lips, and Sam tugs her closer, their teeth colliding in a messy kiss.</p>
<p>“So good,” Alex repeats, nibbling along Sam´s jaw.</p>
<p>Sam moans and her voice sounds broken. “Then f-finally fu-fuck me, Alex!”</p>
<p>Alex grins, her eyes meeting Lena and she leans over Sam to kiss her, her finger finally sliding into Sam all the way.</p>
<p>“Oh god! Fuck, more, please!”</p>
<p>“You heard her,” Lena whispers against Alex´s mouth and then Alex adds a second finger. “Fuck her good.” Alex pushes her fingers deep inside of Sam, curling them.</p>
<p>“Oh god, yes, right there! Fuck, Alex, yes!” Sam is loud and vocal, and Alex and Lena lean down, taking turns kissing her, then sucking on her breasts. “Oh, fuck!”</p>
<p>Lena slowly trails her hand down Sam´s body and squishes it under Alex´s hand. It isn´t the most comfortable position, but they manage and it´s so worth it. Her fingers find Sam´s swollen clit easily and with Alex pushing her fingers into her and Lena circling her clit, Sam is a whimpering mess between them. Alex slides down a bit so she can pump her fingers faster and her lips attach to Sam´s nipple, while Lena kisses Sam, who pants and moans into her mouth when she finally comes.</p>
<p>They give her a few moments to recover, but as soon as Sam´s breathing has slowed down, Alex starts kissing down her body.</p>
<p>“Oh God,” Sam groans and she fists her fingers into the sheet where Alex just was seconds before. </p>
<p>Alex presses a kiss on the inside of her thigh. “Is this okay?”</p>
<p>Sam nods her head. “More than okay.”</p>
<p>Alex slides her tongue through Sam´s wet folds with a moan.</p>
<p>“Oh, God.” Sam wraps her fingers into her own hair roughly.</p>
<p>Alex taps Lena´s leg to get her attention. “Get down here,” she mouths, and then Lena moves next to Alex, spreading Sam´s legs further apart.</p>
<p>Sam stares at them for a second, between her legs, Alex's tongue on her clit, eyes open, looking at Sam, Lena next to her, one hand on Alex´s neck, the other on Sam´s knee. It´s a sight she won´t forget. She flops back down again.</p>
<p>Lena and Alex take turns licking Sam, kissing her thighs, her stomach, squeezing her butt, her breasts. It´s driving Sam insane and she´s a panting, whimpering mess.</p>
<p>When Alex works her tongue between her legs, Lena crawls up, whispering into her ear: “You´re so good, Sam. You taste so good.” She leaves a wet kiss on her lips before making her way down again to take Alex´s place.</p>
<p>“God, you´re perfect, Sam,” Alex whispers, kissing her as well. “So beautiful.”</p>
<p>They keep working her up as a team, hands and fingers and lips and tongues on her body. When Lena pushes three fingers into her without warning, her back arches up.</p>
<p>“Oh, holy shit, fuck! Fuck!”</p>
<p>Lena and Alex share one last kiss before Alex leans down to kiss and lick Sam´s clit while Lena fucks her with three fingers.</p>
<p>“Oh God, mmmh, yes, fuck, mmh, right there!” Sam pants, one hand in her hair now, the other squeezing her breasts. “Oh my god, yes, right there! Lena! Alex! Right there, fuck, oh god, oh god!”</p>
<p>Her body shakes and tenses and trembles and she keeps quietly chanting <em>oh god, oh god</em> like a mantra. She grabs both Lena and Alex and drags them up. They fall down on both sides of her and Sam kisses first Lena hard and wet and with teeth and tongue before turning around and doing the same with Alex. Lena wraps an arm around her from behind and presses a kiss to the back of her neck.</p>
<p>Sam shakes her head and laughs. “That was- fuck. Holy- I- fuck. So good, god, you´re so, so good.”</p>
<p>“And so not done with you yet,” Alex says with a smirk, pressing a kiss to Sam´s nose.</p>
<p>“What?” Sam blinks at her and then she feels slide her hand down her back. “Oh god.”</p>
<p>“Can you go once more?” Lena kisses that one spot behind her ear and Sam nearly melts.</p>
<p>“Y-yes.” She stutters, already focussed on the way Lena´s fingers are sliding through her wetness from behind. “But I´m not going to last long.”</p>
<p>Alex grins at her and presses a kiss to her forehead before sliding her hand down between their bodies, her fingers finding the sensitive bud immediately. Sam wraps her leg around Alex´s, giving both her and Lena better access, and then she leans her head against Alex, who keeps peppering her face with kisses. </p>
<p>“Oh god, oooh, fuck, oh my god.” She clings onto Alex, moans and groans into her neck while Lena kisses her shoulder. “Aaah, right there, yes! Oh my god, oh god, oh god, oh god.”</p>
<p>Sam´s orgasm shakes through her whole body, making it spasm and tense. She´s breathing hard, panting and she can´t help but laugh.</p>
<p>“What- why are you laughing?” Alex asks, pushing Sam´s damp hair back.</p>
<p>Sam shakes her head with a laugh. “I have no idea.”</p>
<p>Lena chuckles against her back. “I think we broke her, Alex.”</p>
<p>Sam hums. “Possibly. God, you´re… I- fuck. So good.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay, darling?” </p>
<p>“More than okay. I´ve never been okayer. I´m the okayest ever.”</p>
<p>“I think we seriously did break her.” Alex laughs and presses a kiss to Sam´s head. “You´re cute, Sam.”</p>
<p>“You didn´t break me,” Sam argues. “You just.. made me… stuff.”</p>
<p>“Great argument, Samantha, great argument.” Lena snorts, her hand squeezing Sam´s waist.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up, let me enjoy my post-orgasmic bliss.” Sam yawns and stretches her arms and legs.</p>
<p>“Hey, don´t fall asleep now, Arias!” Alex sits up and stares down at her. “We have to hydrate, pee, and brush our teeth before we go to sleep.”</p>
<p>Both Sam and Lena stare at her in disbelief.</p>
<p>“What happened to you, Danvers?” Lena smirks at her. “Did Sam´s soul leave her body post-orgasm and possess you?”</p>
<p>“Hey! What´s that supposed to mean?” Sam glares at her, but Lena kisses it away with a laugh.</p>
<p>“It means that usually, you are the one who makes sure everyone´s hydrated and prepared.”</p>
<p>Alex rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at Sam and Lena. “One of us has to be responsible and Sam doesn´t seem like she´s able to even think straight right now.”</p>
<p>“I´m never able to think straight.” Sam grins goofily, smile big on her face.</p>
<p>Both Alex and Lena groan. </p>
<p>“I´ll grab some water from downstairs,” Alex says and then nods at Lena. “Do you think you´ll be able to get her to the bathroom?”</p>
<p>Lena nods and Alex disappears out of the room. She´s about to stand up when two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her down again. “Let´s make out, Lena.”</p>
<p>“We made out enough already.”</p>
<p>“There´s no such thing as making out enough, Lee.” Sam grins at her and tries to kiss her, but Lena stands up quickly, laughs.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, you´re so out of it.”</p>
<p>“Out of what? And where is Alex, I want to make out with her too!”</p>
<p>Lena facepalms and offers her hand to Sam. “Come on, I´ll take you to Alex.”</p>
<p>Sam quickly jumps to her feet only to fall back onto the bed with shaky legs. She puts a hand to her head. “Whoops, dizzy.”</p>
<p>Lena grabs her hand and starts leading her out of the room and into the dark hallway, where she almost runs into Alex.</p>
<p>“Alex!” Sam wraps her arms around Alex who drops three bottles of water and a flashlight to the ground in surprise. “I missed you!”</p>
<p>“Uhm..” Alex looks confused, but Lena just shrugs. “Come on, Sammy, I´ll take you to the bathroom. Lena, can you take the water and the flashlight?”</p>
<p>Lena grabs everything and Alex picks a squealing Sam up bridal style, walking her towards the bathroom. They get Sam to drink water and brush her teeth and help her get ready for bed, then Alex carries her back to the bedroom.</p>
<p>They exchange a few soft kisses and then Alex drapes the large blanket over them and wraps her arms around Sam from one side, Lena from the other. They tangle their feet together and Sam presses kisses to both their heads.</p>
<p>“Good night, Lee. Good night, Al.”</p>
<p>
  <strong> * </strong>
</p>
<p>They wake up hours later as the sun shines through the window and onto the bed.</p>
<p>Lena is the first one to wake and she just stares at the two women beside her in awe. She gently trails her fingers along Alex´s arm that´s wrapped around Sam´s waist tightly. The touch seems to wake Alex and she blinks her eyes open, smiling when she finds Lena already looking at her.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>They grin at each other, fingers interlocking. Sam is softly snoring between them, arms still wrapped around them both.</p>
<p>“Never thought I´d ever see Lena Luthor like that,” Alex admits quietly.</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>Alex shrugs one shoulder. “Post-sex, post-orgasm, messy hair, swollen lips, dark marks all over.”</p>
<p>Lena looks down her chest, then back at Alex and chuckles. “I never thought I´d see you like that either.”</p>
<p>“Do you regret it?” </p>
<p>Lena shakes her head. “Not one bit. Do you?”</p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p>“Sssh. Quiet.” Sam´s raspy voice startles them, and they look down at her soft face, eyes closed, lips drawn into a dopey smile.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Samantha.”</p>
<p>“Mmmh, morning.” Sam stretches and yawns and finally opens her eyes. “Now that´s a sight I could get used to.”</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Alex asks, fingers brushing over Sam´s cheek.</p>
<p>Sam sighs. “Exhausted. But good, so, so good.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sam grins and closes her eyes again. “I´m happy.” She admits, then looks at them both. “I still think we need to talk though, about…” She trails off.</p>
<p>“Are you still worried?” Lena asks.</p>
<p>Sam seems to think for a second, then shakes her head. “Not really? I mean… sure, there´s still a lot to worry about, but… I- I-“</p>
<p>“What do you want, Sam?”</p>
<p>“You.” Sam smiles at Alex, then at Lena. “And you. Both of you.”</p>
<p>“I want you too,” Alex admits. “Both of you.”</p>
<p>“Ditto,” Lena says and Alex rolls her eyes at her. “I know that- that there´s a lot we need to talk about and- and learn, but- I- I really like you both. And Sam, I know you worry about Ruby. I know that she´s everything for you. But both Alex and I, we love Ruby too.”</p>
<p>“We do. Ruby is a great kid.” Alex adds.</p>
<p>Sam nods her head and looks between them. “I know, I know. It´s just, I´ve been alone for so long and Ruby, she´s- I- I don´t want to bring someone into our family without talking to her.”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Lena interjects, hand on Sam´s arm. “I´d never ask you to do that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and we can just, you know, take everything slow,” Alex adds.</p>
<p>Sam chuckles. “We fucked like horny rabbits last night, I don´t think taking it slow is our thing.”</p>
<p>Alex groans and smiles at her. “I had a lot of fun last night.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Sam admits.</p>
<p>“I´m definitely pro repeating last night,” Lena adds, and both Sam and Alex nod in agreement. “And I´m also pro, you know… everything else.”</p>
<p>“Everything else?” Sam grins smugly and Lena nudges her shoulder with a laugh. “You mean, like, going on dates, holding hands, watching movies together, cooking-“</p>
<p>“Yes, Samantha, yes to everything.” Lena interrupts with a toothy smile.</p>
<p>“I´m also pro everything, by the way!” Alex raises her hand, waves it in front of them.</p>
<p>“Good to know.” Sam grins at her. “So… what´s the plan?”</p>
<p>“The plan?” Lena asks and sits up on her knees. “The plan is to put on some clothes, have breakfast, enjoy the snow-“</p>
<p>“Lena Luthor enjoying the snow?” </p>
<p>“Oh shut up, Danvers.” Lena sticks her tongue out at Alex. “We have to go back in a few hours, so I´d say we make the best out of the time we still have left here.”</p>
<p>“Good idea, Luthor, good idea.” Alex nods her head. “Can I kiss you now?”</p>
<p>
  <strong> * </strong>
</p>
<p>The power is finally back on.</p>
<p>Alex makes them tea and Lena sets the table, while Sam makes chocolate pancakes. She burns several pancakes because Alex and Lena keep distracting her with their arms around her waist, fingers trailing under Alex´s oversized shirt she´s wearing, lips pressing to her neck. When they start making out right next to her, she hast to point her spatula at them, telling them to behave, otherwise, they won´t get any pancakes.</p>
<p>Lena grumbles, then puts on her most corny 80s love songs playlist, which earns her more than one laugh from Alex and several kisses from Sam.</p>
<p>“Hey, focus on your pancakes!” Lena reprimands her with a slap to her butt.</p>
<p>Alex offers her hand to Lena and asks: “Dance with me?”</p>
<p>Lena rolls her eyes. “Since when are you such a romantic, Danvers?”</p>
<p>Alex raises her eyebrows. “Says the one who put on <em>I want to know what love is</em>? Come on, Luthor.”</p>
<p>Lena shakes her head but grabs Alex's hand anyway.</p>
<p>Alex twirls and spins her around and it´s not the right music for the way they´re dancing and they´re out of rhythm, but Alex is laughing and Lena is laughing and Sam has burnt only one pancake since they started dancing. Then Alex runs towards Sam, grabs the spatula, and sings along to the song: </p>
<p><em>“And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight, you're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night, and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. </em>Come on, Lena, sing with me!”</p>
<p>Lena rolls her eyes but grabs the spatula from Alex´s hand and starts singing into it: <em>“And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for, it's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever.”</em></p>
<p>Alex is staring at her in wonder and disbelief, and Sam is laughing and clapping and burning two more pancakes, then Lena pushes the spatula back into her hands, leans up, and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth and another pancake gets burnt.</p>
<p>They end up having enough pancakes to feed an army, despite the number of burnt pancakes. They sit down at the table, feet touching under the table, hands touching on top of it. They smile at each other and exchange soft kisses in between bites and sips of tea.</p>
<p>“I´m really glad Kara couldn´t make it,” Lena admits, her foot sliding up Alex´s thigh.</p>
<p>“M-me too.” Alex nods her head, glaring at Lena. </p>
<p>“We should send her a fruit basket,” Sam adds with a laugh. “As a thank you for bailing on us and giving us the chance to- “</p>
<p>“Fuck like horny rabbits?” Lena offers and Sam rolls her eyes at her.</p>
<p>“Kara doesn´t like fruits.” Alex then says. “We could- “</p>
<p>Suddenly the front door of the cabin opens and in comes Kara in her Supergirl attire.</p>
<p>“Surprise!” She shouts, hands thrown up as if to say <em>I´m here! Look at me!</em>. </p>
<p>Lena drops a pancake to the floor and Sam spills her tea over her – <em>Alex´s</em> – shirt.</p>
<p>“K-Kara!” Alex stutters. “What- what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Kara grins brightly. “I wanted to surprise you! I got home earlier than anticipated, Barry didn´t need me anymore, so I thought, hey, why not surprise my sister and best friends and spend a few hours with them? I can fly the car home in the evening, so you don´t have to drive and we have more hours together! Isn´t that great?”</p>
<p>Three pairs of eyes stare at her in confusion and slight panic and then Kara walks towards the empty seat and sits down.</p>
<p>“Hey, Alex has the same shirt!” She points at Sam, who blushes and ducks her head. “Oh, and Lena, I have never seen you so…”</p>
<p>“Messy?” Sam offers and Lena punches her. “Ouch, Lena!”</p>
<p>Kara shakes her head. “No, I mean, your hair looks kinda messy, but you seem so carefree! Suits you!” She turns her head and looks at her sister now. “Alex, what happened to your neck?!” Her eyes widen when she sees the several marks Lena and Sam left there last night.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, I- I- “ Alex stutters, eyes wide. “Snowball fight, you know. I, uh, bruise easily.” </p>
<p>Sam spits out her tea again and coughs and Lena pats her on the back.</p>
<p>“Oooh, pancakes!” Kara eyes the pile of pancakes on the table, oblivious to the way Sam and Lena undo their ponytails so their hair falls around their severely bruised necks. “I love pancakes!”</p>
<p>Alex sighs and leans back in her seat, looking between Sam and Lena, then staring at Kara, who´s licking her lips, eyes focused on the pancakes.</p>
<p>“Or we can just give her pancakes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>fin.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts, feelings, emotions, go!</p>
<p>If you hated it, please yell at me in the comments, if you didn´t, you can also yell at me in the comments or on <a href="https://seilermoon.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>:)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love, K. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>